Broken wings
by Icesythe
Summary: She was dead,15years and fires of hate still burned deep within him.Now in the city of fallen angles he is confronted with her murder but something new stirs within him and they will have to learn to trust each other again if they hope to survive JxY
1. Club ANAX

**Chapter 1: Club ANAX**

**Disclaimer: O I do not own code Lyoko:**

A lone bike could be herd roaring down an Abandoned Highway. It was night and the only light to be seen was the bikes headlight and the faint light of the stars above, the riders figure was obscure at best as it Blended in though he were just another part of the bike.

When The fierce growl of exhaust gasses exiting the muffler were interrupted By a short but violent sputtering the rider looked down at his fuel gauge.

"Damnit," He cursed "running on Fumes again" he half sighed half growled as he realized he wouldn't make it another 20 miles on the the meager amount of fuel he was caring and along this desolate highway... "looks like my boots are gonna get broken in a little early this time he muttered to himself as just out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of faint lights in the distance. A small smile cracked on his stubbly face and he opened his bike up inn the direction of the lights.

A couple of minuets later the man coasted his Bike Up into the gas station parking lot and eventually beside of one of the pumps and began to fill the gas tank. As he was topping off his tank he couldn't help but notice that gas was over 4 dollars a gallon. He shrugged it off as he had to have it. When he was finished he into the place to pay for his gas pulling out his wallet as he reached the front counter 62.70 $ pump 7 he said pulling out a couple of crumpled old bills from his near paper-thin wallet.

The woman at the counter smiled at him as she opened the register and counted his change. "Been on the road long?" she asked staying the odvious.

"Yea" the man repplied taking his change form her hand and stuffing it in one of his tight jean pockets that faired out at the bottoms to make room for his boots. he turned and was about to leave when...

"Hey looks like you could use a place to rest for a ill while, I mean we got a back room and a little club yea know in the back, maybe you could take a load off your seat and go back there have a couple drinks whatever, play your cards right and maybe you'll even have a place to sleep for the night." She smiled at him.

"ill go check it out" he said with a weak smile as he walked back out the door to move his bike around back. As he was coasting out to the back of the building he noticed what he had missed before in his quest to get filled once more. The back of the gas station /connivance store was a huge building it had a large full parking lot and some neon signs flashing Welcome to Club A. N. A. X. The rider kicked the kickstand down on his bike with authority and then dismounted to go into the club. At first it wasn't apparent but as the rider approached the entrance one could see that he was a large man nearly as tall as the bouncer and at least as muscular even though he was wearing a leather jacket.

At the entrance he was greeted with "ID bub." the bouncer said menacingly. the rider just looked at the bouncer Cracked his neck the the side. the bouncer smiled and opened the door. "welcome to club A N A X Mr. Smith he said " And the rider walked in.

Immidently upon entrance he was greeted by the fumes of smoke both legal and Illegal, his other senses kicked in he could tell for the most part it was your usual club Bright flashing lights, imfomous mixed drinks, Techno music throbbing and yea know Plenty of young women grinding it out on the dance floor. As the door slammed shut being him he inhaled the Smokey air and made his way to the bar bobbing his head ever so slightly to the rhythmic beats of the techno.

"Whatta ya have" the bartender said as he wedged his way between a couple of young women and placed his elbows on the bar.

"Long island ice tea, double shots"

" you look like a big boy you can handle it right she said to him as the plopped the glass down confront of him."

The rider just smiled as he began to slowly sip the strong beverage. As the rider was nearing the completion of his drink there was a sudden down noise and the sound of something being smashed and what sounded like a scream. the rider set his drink down firmly on the bar and began walking then as the racket Intensfied, shoving his way through the crowd of dancers towards the source of the sounds. It sounded like someone was takeing a serious beating. Was he the only one that heard?

There was another loud crashing noise and the door busted open and out fell a young woman couldn't have been any older than her mid twenties. she lay there on the floor her long black hair a mess about her bruised and cut face and body. she lay there on the floor disoriented she could barley crawl much less stand and as she dragged herself trying to get away from something her dark brown eyes full of blood like tears cried out for help as she finally fell out onto there back unable to crawl any further it was at this time the rider finally burst through the crowd their eyes meet and with what little strength she had left the word "Jeremy!" escaped her anguished lips.

**So what did you guys think? Now that we Know who the Misterous rider is Who is the girl and whats she doing there, guesses, advice, and coments good or bad more than welcome. Thanks for your reviews. Latar **

**Icesythe **


	2. The choice

**Chapter 2: The choice**

**Disclaimer: **

Jeremy Beljous looked down at the girl laying on the floor Half in shock half in pity for a moment unable to speak, never once in all of his days had he seen a woman beaten down so badly His heart filled with both concern for her and a raging hatred for her assailant. "Yumi" Jeremy finally said in a shaky voice.

He swung his arm down to her to help her up and then heard it the Voice of the assailant and the pounding of footsteps coming down stairs.

"BITICH, I should have finished you when I had the chance!"

The concern Jeremy once had slowly began to turn itself to rage His breathes became labored and shallow while a low growl eminated form each breath as the footsteps got closer and closer.

"Get out of my Way, drifter!" the voice yelled

Jeremy turned to see the would be attacker poised ready to strike her in her exhausted fragile state with intent to kill in his eye.

Just then even before he knew what he was doing Jeremy struck the first blow. He lunged foreword violently hitting the man squarely in the chest with a front kick. there was a loud "Oomph" followed by a tremendous crash as the man was carried off of his feet and into the wall behind him.

Yumi reached up with what little strength she had left in her body "Jeremy" she cried blood running from the corner of her mouth.

Jeremy snapped back to reality for just a second and he looked at her lying there helpless. at that moment he had two choices he could leave her there, save his own skin and pay her back for Aelita.. or.. or he could he could try and get her out of there before reinforcements arrived. for a moment he turned almost leaveing her thinking the pain and anguish Aelita suffered because of..of.. Her Tears filled his Beep blue eyes as his soul ravaged itself from within. He didn't like the idea of taking HER but something inside of him couldn't leave her there either, and he grabbed her by the wrist and he his an he pulled her to her feet.

She started to say something but there was little time for conversation as one of the bouncers took a swing at Jeremy, he ducked delivering a vicious kick to the ribs with his steel toe boots. The man sank winded as jeremy grabbed and smashed a nearby Liquor bottle across the back of the mans skull. there was a loud whump as the man fell to the floor bleeding from the head. On they rushed through the club lights flashing and techno pumping in the hazy air. He had to find an exit and find one fast Jeremy thought as the rushed through the crowd dragging the barely conscious Yumi.

He spotted one out of the corner of his eye It was I the back Left unguarded in all the chaos this was his chance when, BAM there was a loud impact and Jeremy's Vision Blurred, he stumbled back and lost his grip on Yumi who stumbled and fell out onto the dance floor she was Nearly unconscious but somehow she was bumping between dancers and stumbling about like a drunk.

Jeremy finally stopped his backward stumble when he collided with the bar. Knocking over glasses he growled and launched himself up off of the bar at the man who blindsided him. he charged in but the man was too quick as Jeremy's fist met only air, he spun around with another attack only to meet a good solid block. there was a brief stair down between the two men they were about the same size and 6' 3" 6'4" and well over 200 pounds of solid mussel. Strangely Jeremy though the man Looked filmier but he shook it off as he launched a series of attacks. However none landed to full effect while Jeremy sustained more than a few direct hits.

This isn't working he thought as they exchanged blows. out of the corner of his eye Jeremy spotted what he feared most reinforcements coming his way a dozen of em or so. He couldn't afford to linger any longer as he forcefully retreated through the croud to the exit where he spun around grabbing Yumi with one arm and with the other slinging the door to the exit open apparently the large man wasn't ready for this as the corner of the door smashed directly into his face, his head flew back like a giant wip throwing him to the floor like a rag doll. All the while the others were making their way through the crowd after Jeremy and Yumi. "The exit lead them through a variable maze of back rooms and clutter until jeremy found the Large red exit sigh.

Just outside Jeremy was met but the bouncer that had let him in earlier. Jeremy Drew back his fist ready to fight as a small drop of blood made its way out of his nose and down to his lip. The bouncer did nothing but to step out of his way and say "I hope you enjoyed your stay at Club ANAX Mr. smith.

"Thoroughly!" jeremy said sarcastically with a growl realizing the man wasn't hostile. he slowed his pace a little and limped dragging Yumi to his bike. he slung her over the seat and put her near limp hands around his waist and he fired his bike up and Peeled out of the parking lot slinging gravel Every which way.

It was just then that the crowd of bouncers and otherwise shady characters emerged form the club. they has seen jeremy Take off and were eager to follow hoping in their cars and bikes when the man jeremy first flattened came out and Yelled. "STOP!" there was a great pause and the men looked at him funny.

After a long Aquward silence one of the men finally spoke up. Why did we let em go boss?"

"You idiot don't you understand they have no place to go and she has no proof of anythinf to bargan with the authorties, in essence she has nothing on us." He smiled Evilly well evilly as he could with the pain that ran through his chest, he grabbed it where Jeremy had left a buge bootprint in the middle of it and then staired of at the bikes taillights hopeing he hadent made a mistake in letting them go. then he and his men walked back inside all the while the one bouncer, Mr. smith looked suspiciously at the Boss.

**Out on the road... **

Jeremy was having with the conversation with himself. "Damnit Jeremy what did you get yourself into this time, a thousand miles away form anywhere you know running form some Mob Boss for all I know with a half dead girl You come to hate back when I could feel but now , NOOO.. you had to be the hero you had to just be a Stupid Ass meddling..."

But he was cut out of his Self bashing by a weak voice in his ear. "Jeremy where are, are we dead?"

"fraid Not girl." He replied in anger but with a strange tenderness.

"that explains why it still hurts then." She groaned with a weak smile.

"Listen We got to get you to a hospital police station or something or something and I have no idea of where we even are but your banged up pretty bad. and im afraid if your not given medical attention soon..."

"No. She said as sternly as she could "we can to go there, we cant." She groaned.

"Look we gotta go some place you cant last the night on the back of this bike."

"Yea your right," there was a long pause and Jeremy felt she was trying to hide something protect someone he didn't know but there was something she wasn't telling him. "look" She finally said. "there's a city on down the road about 15-20 miles a place called _Lucy's Falls, _its not much But a friend of mine gave me a key so if we can make it there. Ill rest up heal up and be outta your hair."

"That's fine with Me" Jeremy spoke in a harsh tone.

"Thank you" she whispered into his ear. and then rested her battered head on his shoulder and hugged him about the waist tightly.

AS the Bike roared Down the road Jeremy could have sworn that he felt tears of gratitude roll down his shoulder and he began to winder if he really had made a mistake.


	3. Old fires still rage

**Chapter 3: Old fires still rage**

**Disclaimer: Who owns code Lyoko? Not me...**

The faint smell of fish and a periodic echo of Ships horns filled in the air of port city as Jeremy's huge bike could be heard growling down a back street in the city of fallen angles. It was a dirty place trash in the streets, fires burned in old barrels back in secluded alleyways where Bums and homeless warmed themselves. Jeremy and Yumi had defiantly made there way into the rough section of town.

"down Ninth street then make a left at the next sigh and it s the next building on the right. Jeremy remembered Yumi say as now she was passed out asleep on the back of his bike.

Jeremy tooled on following the directions "corner of Ninth make a left..." he mumbled to himself. Your carriage has arrived Cinderella. He spoke to Yumi as he pulled the massive bike into a halt.

"ugh... what" she grumbled stirring from her sleep. She found it hard to pry her hands apart after they had been locked around Jeremy's waist. She opened up her one eye that wasn't swelled shut. "Yea this is the place." she nodded then tried to stand. She could but only for a second as her exhausted legs gave way and she began to fall.

At the last second Jeremy caught her I his arms. "You know I'm getting tired of saving you." he said to her sarcastically.

"she looked up at him with a weak smile and Jeremy walked her to the door. "now where is that key?" Yumi said to herself. fiddling around in her pockets fourlsy looking for the keys. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her back it started at the back of her neck as she strained trying to reach her back pocket then it ran like lightning down her spine like a storm surge of pins and needles immobilizing her and she fell out unconscious once again into Jeremy's arms.

"Sigh" Jeremy sighed as he caught her. "Key..humph..." He smiled then as he cradled Yumi in his arms Kicked in the front door. there was a loud crash and the door flew open. Hello...anybody home? he softly yelled through the dark housy apartment. he waited for a moment, no answer. with that Jeremy walked inside and began to look around. "Not to shabby he said to himself surveyed the seemingly abandoned building Kitchen, laundry room, bath room, ah here we go Bed room." there was another loud crash and Jeremy smiled as he again got to kick in a locked door. He then carried Yumi in and gently laid her on the bed.

Jeremy looked at her, she looked so peaceful laying there her big brown eyed closed tightly hiding from the world, her long black hair about her face like curtains blocking out the Nightmare of this night and her gorgeous womanly figure like some Oriental goddess who had just escaped Hardies.

Jeremy Bent down over her still but salient body and stared at here buety. He wondered How Such a magnificent young woman had gotten herself in such a mess and then ran his rough fingers accost her bruised forehead to brush her hair off of her face and for a moment In that faint street light glow emanating from outside he could see himself loving her when.

_**Flashback...**_

_Where are the Keys? a deep demonic Voice snarled growling in-between breaths as it finished._

_"You think I would tell you?" A short pink haired girl bravely retorted._

_The black specter surveyed her inquisitively then with a smile well as much of one the humanoid specter could muster. "you think it matters if your going to tell me or not I have my ways of finding out." he growled as blades of shadow jutted form his ethereal form and he approached her laughing Evilly._

_Yumi get in there now Jeremy Yelled in desperation staring at the computer screen. there was a long pause. Jeremy wondered if Yumi was there. "Yumi, Yumi its our last chance now go and get Aelita out of XANAS death trap._

_Aelita let out a Blood Curdling Scream as the shadow bladed pierced her virtual body._

_"AELITA!" Jeremy Yelled in tears "Yumi save her!"_

_there was no reply, then out of the storm of screams he herd crying and Yumi's voice "I..I.I.. ca..can't..." as she lay in the corner of the the scanner room crying._

Those were the worst words Jeremy had ever herd in his life. and as Aelita final screams Echoed throughout his head Jeremy once again looked at Yumi this time with all the hate he had birthed against her that day so long ago, stood up and walked out.

"She was a little worse for wear." He told himself "but she was tough she would make it." And he mounted up on his motorcycle as the flashing of lightning and crashes of thunder could be heard echoing about this port city, the city of fallen angles.

**Ok im sure by now you guys know its an Jeremy X Yumi fic. A little off beat I know But I also know that If it were a Yumi X Ulrich fic I would have tons of reviews. So guys please accept that art has many forms and send some thing in and tell me what you think. If you like it Great, if you hate it I don't care if you tell me that too. Thanks, Icesythe **


	4. Confessions

**Chapter 4: Confessions**

**Disclaimer:**

**"**Ughh... mmmuu.." Yumi Ishiayama groaned as she stirred form her sleep. "Umm..What a terrible dream she said to herself as she rubbed her face.

"ah.." she winced in pain as her forehead stung. "Damnit it wasn't a dream" she again groaned as she opened her sleepy eyes.

She found herself in a strangely familiar room lying on bed under some covers. She sat up to get a better look, at first it was hard to move as she ached all over. It felt as if she were hit by a train. so it took here a while before she noticed that she was Naked. "Naked" she silently exclaimed "Am I dead?" she thought "this doesn't look like hell, and it still hurts... Ughh... what happened last night?" she again grumbled as rubbed her sore head and scanned the dark room for something to wear.

A couple of moments later she creaked Open the broken door and stepped into the hallway. her eyes were still fuzzy but she could make out a light in the main part of the house and she walked towards it.

"Morning Sunshine." she was greeted by Jeremy who was standing at the table with one foot up on a chair and waiting a Pomegranate with a bloody, wait no just pom juice covered knife in the other hand. "Actually I should say evening." he reapplied taking a big bite out of the fruit. "You have been out for a couple of days."

"I have?" Yumi asked standing at the entrance to the hallway in nothing more than a bathrobe.

"yea, you have." Jeremy said to her with a sideways look. Her surveyed her in that brief glance with all the detail his meticulous nature could fathom, and then smiled faintly to himself. She still had a bunch of bumps and bruises but she was healing fast faster than he did anyway, It kind of reminded him of the times back when he was in..."

But Yumi interrupted his train of thought "So um... where have you been all of these years." she asked squarely.

"Sopose I should ask you the same question, Yumi." he said.

"With that the Events of the last I mean the night before last before last surged through her sore brain. The memories were painful but she shouldered them in her usual "be strong" way and spoke. "look I'm not proud of where I am or what i have done." she extended her arms out to her sides as if to issue a challenge. "But at least I haven't spent the last 15 years running from my problems.."

These words cut Jeremy to the bone and he broke his cool exterior for a moment and looked at her. "Fair enough." he sighed. "look After Aelita died I pulled the plug on XANA an just took off I didn't care really where i went what happened to me She was dead." Tears filled His Baby blue eyes and he looked away but still he continued. "The only woman I ever loved Ever could love." he gritted his teeth and bit his lip and choked back the tears still he continued through all the pain and rage the last 15 empty years had left him. " Of course with that attitude I was in and out of prison like it was a Luxury hotel." He paused As at that moment lightning flashed and in its wake thunder crashed. He looked up at her. "You know the only thing that kept me alive on those dark hellatious nights in prison was how much I wanted To see you again Yumi Ishiayama, How much I always wanted to tell you but I never got the chance... I HATE YOU."

Yumi was stricken to the heart, His words were steady and deliberate and she could feel that he meant them everyone. Tears welled up in her big brown eyes and he continued the ever so painful message.

"I don't know why I saved you the other night, why i stuck around for a couple of days taking care of you" He growled. "Maybe it easy because I wanted to tell that so badly." he cracked a weak smile regaining his composure just for a second before he broke down into tears as the memories burned into his large brain flooded it once more.

Yumi choked back the tears for a second as she remembered everything that happened.

_Flashback..._

_Yumi lay there in the corner of the scanner room in the fetal position crying all the while hearing the screams of her Pink haired friend..." they still haunted her to this day" All the while jeremy screaming in hysteria at her to do something But she ...she couldn't she was frozen with fear. Who could blame her she always told herself that death like specter moving about he had already killed William on Lyoko that image was burned into the back of her eyes, it was so traumatic the way his virtual form was ripped apart on seemingly a molecular level and scattered to the four corners of that virtual universe of Lyoko, he screamed too but no where as long as Aelita did. "he died quickly but Aelita Goddess of Lyoko and XANA's arch nemesis was allowed to suffer as no one should suffer. Yumi wanted to do something but she just couldn't. "I have a life here a family here" She kept telling herself. the screaming went on for what seemed forever, but when it finally stopped and she began to move about again. Everyone was gone No Ulrich, no odd, and no Jeremy they were all gone..._

And then she was back in her friends house standing in the hallway eyes filled with tears as if those events had transpired but an hour ago. She approached jeremy knowing Now how he mush have felt those 15 cold years and raised his chin.

For a moment their tear filled eyes met, both crying Both dieing on the inside for the last 15 years. Each found a strange comfort in the others eyes one set soft and brown the other beep and blue. The pain of the years began to subside slowly at first but then quickly as they each found themselves swimming in the others gaze. The tears began to dry and jeremy put his large hand on the back of Yumi head softly caressing her hair, and then out of no where they Kissed.

It was a deep soulful kiss, Neither was ready for it but Neither would let go as the embrace deepened. Each found the others hands on their love starved bodies as years of fear and hate were replaced with courage and love. The passionate kissing continued all the while rain beat upon the old pane glass windows outside and wind ravaged the cities dirty streets but When Yumi's hand's pulled Jeremy's belt form his body the embrace was momentarily broken.

Jeremy Moved her back and held her face in his hands just for a second as he asked. "why do they call this place the city of fallen angles?"

Yumi stared at him for a moment tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Then she spoke softly her hands once again creeping to Jeremy's waist. "They say when the angles were cast out of heaven and fell to earth This is where some of them landed. They crashed into the earth with such a force they splintered the very ground where they touched causing these cliffs to rise up out of the sea. When they awoke they tried to ascend once again into the heavens but they were angles no more and could no longer fly on their broken wings. and Just like those angles those of us with broken wings just end up stuck here, unable to just fly away because we have fallen so far from grace...

Not another word was spoken as Jeremy fell to the floor Yumi straddling him they continued kissing and the storm raged on outside...

**I dedicat theis chapter to all the JeremyXYumi fans out there all 8 of us need to read something romantic about thoes two every once and a while ) **


	5. Darkness lives

-1**Chapter 5: Darkness lives**

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko mine? um... let me check... No I guess not (**

Rain beat down upon the thin glass windows as Yumi Ishiayama stirred form her sleep that morning. She was a bit sore but A large smile filled her healing face. She remembered the events of last night and couldn't help but to smile, it had been a long time since her and Ulrich...

"Ah forget Ulrich.."

She said to herself as she pulled herself from bed and quickly threw something on. as she left the room she glanced quickly at the bed, Jeremy wasn't there, she smiled hopeing that he hadn't loved then left her and walked into the kitchen. As she approached the kitchen she could hear the quick powerful keystrokes on a laptop that 15 years ago were common place and form the hallway she spied Jeremy sitting at the small round Kitchen table. He was typing like a man possessed staring at the screen with great intent Just like he always did, Back in the day anyway.

Yumi surveyed him for a moment his boot shod feet rested themselves on the table while jeans concealed his strong legs, the laptop rested just below his waist where he had a grey muscle t-shit tucked in.

"He didn't look that much different that he always use to." Yumi thought "except maybe for the while 6' 4" thing and the large muscular arms and maybe than fact he didn't wear glasses anymore. other than that he was the same old Jeremy. "oh yea and the bike and a couple of prison tattoos," ironically the largest one was that of a angle with a broken wing it resided on the majority of his upper back. and right shoulder

Yumi smiled "maybe he wasn't the same old Jeremy.

"hey whatcha doing?" she asked breaking the rhythmic pounding of the keys.

"Just a lil something." he replied smiling at her. "Pull up a chair, there's coffee on the burner, so if you want any..."

Yumi sighed as she got herself some coffee, a banana, couple of stale toaster pastries and pulled up a seat next to Jeremy. He was switching screened and typing so fast that at first Yumi and her hazy morning eyes couldn't keep up.

"Remember club ANAX?"

"Yea" Yumi paused.

"Well I have been digging up some dirt on it." he cracked a half smile not breaking stride on the keyboard. "Well it seems that Old friend XANA likes the night life." "You ever play scravel?" Jeremy asked her.

"Jeremy I don't really understand what Your silly intellectual games have to do with XANA coming back."

"Patience." Jeremy replied

He then pulled up a screen and highlighted the large sigh that said ANAX. Leaned over on Jeremy and stared blurry eyed at the neon sign.

If you take the Letters in ANAX and flip em, what do you get?" a look of excitement filled his face one that he had not had in years.

Maybe it was the coffee maybe it was the sex last night or maybe it was just plain out blind luck but somehow yumi's brain fired on all cylinders and.

"Duh...she smacked herself on the forehead as she finally understood. " ANAX reverse the letters and you get XANA.."

"But if that's the case, those places are all over Europe, and...and..." she exclaimed

"Yes I know." Jeremy calmly said "but it all started here In the city of lost angles 10 years ago. Best I can figure when I pulled the plug on XANA he was able to squeeze a small amount of himself onto the internet and various other servers and networks feeding off of their energies he was able to survive but unable to make manifest the power he once had on Lyoko.

"But what would he want with a chain of night clubs?" Yumi asked. I mean common they generate cash but XANA isn't into petty drug dealing and Ripping teens out of their money by condoning Underage drinking.

"Maybe not, but look at this." Jeremy said pulling up another screen. On it was a picture of a huge computer mainframe. " see each one of those clubs have one of these mainframes, its purpose is simple to mix store and play the techno beats that club ANAX is famous for but... they also, connect the club with the rest of the world Via the internet you know storing huge amounts of personal data such as Credit card numbers Id's criminal records and the like and most importantly Bits and pieces of XANA Himself.

"If that's the case?" Yumi exclaimed. " we might have the chance to destroy XANA once and for all!"

"Yes, Yumi I know and I might finally be able to take my revenge for Aelita..." and a fire filled his Cool blue eyes.

**Little romance there just some random type plot dialogue**.** Hopefully it wasn't too boring ;) things outta pick up a little bit next chapter so bare with me. Icesythe **


	6. Vengence Cometh

**Chapter 6: Vengeance cometh**

**Disclaimer:**

Yumi Sat and watched the rain pound down on the streets outside it was the little else she could do at the moment to take her mind off of all of the events that had transpired in the last several days. As the rain fell the seconds tuned to Minuets and then to hours. before she knew it it was dark and lightning lit up the streets once more.

She found it hard to believe the events of the last several days, her brothers death At one of the ANAX clubs then the things she endured just to get close enough to the head of the Club and avenge her brother. The Freak rescue Jeremy pulled off that night then "she smiled to herself" and what happened Next was completely out of the blue she didn't ever think that she and Jeremy could ever love each other in that way until last evening when she stared into these deep blue eyes and... her body just took over.

"It was Amazing! though..." she thought to herself. "jeremy was a far cry from the 4'8" 79 pound weakling she use to go to school with and he was packing...

But before she could think fantasize about it anymore there was a loud startling crash and she spun around.

There jeremy stood soaking wet and carrying a huge duffel bag.

"Do you ever Knock?" Yumi asked somewhat angry that he startled her.

"Um... let me think Not really." he shrugged clearing off the table with one swipe of his arm and then dumping the bag out onto it there were numerous loud clangs and several thuds and Pistols plastic explosives a couple grenades and even a machine pistol and a sawed off shotgun.

Imminently Jeremy pulled off his leather jacket and strapped on his shoulder harnesses. loaded the 2 45's and a couple of extra clips. As soon as he was done with that he hung a couple grenades on his belt and packed the plastique into a small pack which he strapped around his waist.

"Jeremy what are you doing?" Yumi asked

"I'm gonna go take down XANA that's what." he coolly said as the clicked the double barrel sawed off shotgun closed and threw it to Yumi.

"But they will kill us in there I know what kind of armaments they have in there Jeremy."

"Yumi." he said placing his hand gently on the back of her head "You don't have to go with me, I don't expect to come back form all this and once I hit em I know it wont be long before come for you."

He threw her the keys to his bike she caught them and stared at him strangely

"its Ok he" said "She's yours, now i want you to mount up and put as much distance between yourself and here as you can."

"But...but..." Yumi stuttered.

"No buts girl, I have spent my whole life wallowing in an inescapable fear and hatred, that ends tonight." He has with a small smile trying to hide his fear. "Now get..." he said to her motioning towards the door with his head.

Slowly Yumi walked past him she didn't know why he was so hell bent on destroying a lame inactive XANA but could anyone blame him XANA had ruined his entire life and would sadly most likely end it.

As she passed him Jeremy reached down and Smacked her on the ass. she jumped a little and turned around to face him.

"What was that for." she asked rubbing her behind.

"A little something for good luck." he smiled

"then you won't mind if I give you this." she said leaning in and kissed him this was no small kiss as he returned the favor It was long and passionate like the one last night except unlike the night before jeremy had a purpose in his one track mind and he finally pushed her away.

"Jeremy It's not to late just to up and leave." Yumi said in tears as they broke form the embrace.

"Yes Yumi for me it is. "he told her and lead her out to his bike.

"Ill never forget You." she whispered in his ear as she fired up the bike, and in a second she roared off.

Jeremy waited until she was out of sight and a tear fell form his right eye as he whispered "Ill Never forget you either Yumi Ishiayama, and then in a flash he too was gone.

The massive bile roared down the abandoned Highway. All the while Yumi kept heating a small still voice in the back of her head telling her to turn around go back. at first she just excused it as crazy talk the kind of thing you do when your not thinking but as she went on instead of stopping the voice just kept getting louder and clearer. then it occurred to her Yumi couldn't believe what she had just done. She had abandoned in his moment of need Her Lover and thought he had thrust her out trying to save her form is own fate she had no choice they were bound now with a bond that nothing could break she thought as she swung the large bike around and raced back to the city.

Meanwhile...

"Ah there that outta do it." Jeremy said with a smile as he observed his handy work as he had placed Plastic explosives all under the underlying foundation and network of the first club ANAX.

"Now this outta light up your night life a little bit XANA." he said as he began to leave. left hallway take a right at the ..."

he mumbled as he tried to remember how he got in to this place when out of nowhere 2 men grabbed him from either side He began to struggle but then stopped as he heard the all to falimar "Click, click of a 12 gauge shot gun and felt cold steel against the back of his head.

"Common hero" the gunman said. "Didn't think we would come prepared after what you did to us last time"

Jeremy smiled "So the henchmen do learn" he said sarcastically as they marched him through the club and into a private box that overlooked the dance floor.

"the man jeremy had kicked several days earlier Was already waiting for him as he entered the room. He was sitting on a large leather bound old style chair in the back of he room. "So you grace us with your presence Mr. belpois" he said standing up.

He walked over to Jeremy who was retrained By a guard on either arm a shotgun pressed against the back of his skull and a fourth man with a rope around Jeremy's neck.

"Not so tough now are Jeremy." The man said punching Him in the stomach.

Jeremy grunted and sunk down a little before he breathed in and smiled at the man.

Jeremy looked at the man for a second, he was much shorter than himself and then it hit him. "Herb.. is that you, I love what you have done with your acne, and to think I voted you most likely to be nothing when we graduated..."

"Enough!" Herb yelled "What are you so happy about shit head I mean who's office are you in and yea know With a whole evil computer virus, over 100 night clubs all over Europe and the fact that I'm not the one with a gun against my head and all. "I mean you have every right to talk like your the Priminister of France."

Jeremy only smiled as one of the henchmen pulled something out of his pocket. "We found this on him sir" and he handed Herd a small ballpoint ink pen.

Herb held it in his hand and clicked it a couple of times twirling it in his hand. "Yea know Belpois I use to think you were weird when you and your friends use to disappear blue now that im older and know what all that was about, but i still don't understand why you come here completely unarmed except for this little writing device." he clicked it again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jeremy said once more coolly.

"And what's gonna happen Hero. You going to take it form me, stab me with it?" herb retaliated getting all up in Jeremy's face as he clicked the pen once more...

Jeremy smiled bracing as well as he could for impact as not a second and a half later the club was shaken to the foundation and erupted in flame.

The giant Glass mirror overlooking the dance floor shattered and People in the club ran in panic as the fires spread and herb Jeremy and the 4 henchmen were thrown to the floor.

"Ugh. the pen is mightier than the sword" Jeremy groaned as he was the first one in the room to stir. His eyes were blurry as he picked his bloody head up from the floor.

"Imminently he made short work of the 2 henchmen that were also trying to get up and then focused on herb who was laying on the other side of the room in the corner. However just as he approached him A wall of flame erupted up out of the floor and created a barrier in-between them.

"Your too late Belpois!" herb yelled form the other side of the flame as they bit his broken body "lord XANA has already escaped the chains of the Super computer." And there is nothing you can do to stop him, Nothing!" as he yelled a large support beam fell and crushed him

Jeremy's heart sank at herbs words all that time all that he had spent planning this moment all the people that have suffered only to be ruined by yet another one of XANA's tricks.

His heart sank within him so much in fact that he didn't even notice the fourth henchman staggering to his feet with a shotgun aimed right at his back until he heard the "All to familiar Click, click of the shotgun and "BOOM" a shot was fired and Jeremy was thrown from his feet...

**So what happens Next? I Don't know but I do know the story is a little different and most people don't like the Yumi/Jeremy combo but still I'm going to need 5 more reviews before I can end it. So if anyone cares what happens send those reviews in ) Icesythe**


	7. Escape

**Chapter 7: The escape**

**Disclaimer:**

"Am I dead?" Jeremy thought finding himself lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

Quickly he looked around, "Yumi?" he squinted through the flames and the intense heat.

Indeed it was Yumi standing there in the doorway holding a smoking double-barreled sawed-off shotgun in one hand shaking.

"Jeremy, we have got to get you outta here." she Exclaimed knelling down beside of him.

"I thought i told you to get outta here." Jeremy said as Yumi threw the debris off of and pulled him to his feet.

"Since when have I ever did what you told me to..."

"Jeremy smiled as his legs were the ones Giving way now. Yumi did her best to support Jeremy's muscular weight as they darted about the hallways trying to find an exit in this burning wreckage that once was a building. Yumi spotted a large red Exit sign through the flames and took off in that direction. They were almost there almost out when a loud buzzing could be heard moving rapidly down the corridor towards them.

Yumi turned only to see a small army of Hornets buzzing their way. she fumbled around in her pocket trying to find some shotgun shells as the hornets buzzed ever closer, she had then in her hand and in all the excitement Dropped them onto the floor where they rolled into one of the cracks in the floor. She braced herself for impact when..

"Boom" a man Crashed through the wall just in front of them slammed into the opposing wall and out rolled out onto the floor like he had been thrown through it. He was a tall handsome man with Shaggy/Spiky black hair he wore Blue jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt and his clothes were in fire.

Yumi stared at him awe struck he looked so falimar yet..yet.."

"Get outta here i got these losers." he yelled to her and Jeremy as a krabbie plowed through the wall he had just busted through himself. The man then grabbed the Krabbie by one of its legs and swung it through the wall and against another where its top served as a shield against the Hornets. He looked at them again. "How many times do i have to tell you Humans... RUN!" and he kicked the krabbie down the hall where it smashed some of the hornets.

With that jeremy and Yumi were gone.

They Exited only to find Jeremy's bike laying on its side on fire out in the rainy street. "Damnit!" Jeremy yelled as the streets beneath him rocked with the Exploding gas lines beneath the city. "Our only ticket out of here and..."

"Jeremy." Yumi Yelled over the explosions. "There is another way. and they ran off toward the docks.

"All was looking well, well as well as things could look seeing that Jeremy's little plastic explosives had set fire to the Underlying Gas lines beneath the city and it to was now on fire also. They were almost there when a shadowy figure stepped out from behind a storage container.

Yumi and jeremy stopped dead in their tracks as this man blocked their path, He was the man from the other night that had nearly stomped jeremy in the club.

Jeremy tensed up ready to fight.. when the man spoke

"Im not here to stop you, as far as im concerned ...you have won the evening. He stepped aside and held out his arm gesturing to them that they were free to go.

Quickly They ran past and didn't look back as they hears the mans Voice once more in the distance.

"Be on your guard you two because once this night ends we will be enemies once more...

And on they ran looking for some kind of escape...


	8. Angles

-1**Chapter 8: Fallen Angles**

**Disclaimer:**

A huge ships horn sounded and Jeremy slung his large arm around Yumi's shoulder's and held her tightly against his wet cold body. She was crying, Of course if he would have asked she would have blamed it on the rain or something lame like that. As The ships massive horn sounded again the freighter began to pull away form the shore, Jeremy and Yumi looked out over the city of fallen angles watching the fireworks of Both lightning and the explosions erupting from the bowels of the city. Yumi's arms rapped tightly around Jeremy's waist as he shielded her form the storm and she whispered

"Jeremy who do you think that man was?"

"Maybe an angle?" Jeremy replied with a weak half smile on his scruffy, cut up face.

"Do you think he's still in there?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Could be" Jeremy said with a shrug.

"Why did he save us and not himself?"

"I don't know Yumi, I don't know Maybe to save us form his own fate," He paused "but who would have thought, it was an angle with broken wings that taught us how to fly."

"No Jeremy, No, we taught each other..." Yumi whispered as tears of happiness fell form her bloodshot eyes. And they lost sight of the city of fallen angles as the freighter sailed off into the storm...

_Meanwhile in the city..._

_The tall stranger covered in blood and rain walked through a pillar of flame and into the calm within._

_"Have you come for me?" the specter asked his voice calm and cool as death itself._

_"Indeed I have..." _

_A long pause followed and finally the specter spoke. "then let us finish this..." _

_There was but a moment of calm and all was still about them. then the 2 figures collided admits the heart of the Uncontroable blaze..._

**The End...**

**So what did you guys think? Should there be a sequel or a series about this Code Lyoko time line and what happened to the other characters? Let me know, thanks**

**Icesythe**


End file.
